lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 52 - M. Bison's Fall
Gesellschaft, Hangar Servbot #22: Everything is going fine. Everyone, keep going! Servbot #42: AFERMATIVE. Servbot #31: And then, after finish it, we will go to eat! Servbots #31 and #22: Yaaaay!!! X3 The door of the hanger breaks by Barlog's fists. Barlog: Hehehe, suprise! What some taste of my fist? Servbot #22: Oh no! The Shadaloo!! Servbot #31: Run away! Brother, take care of them! Servbot #42: BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED Vega: Ho ho ho ho! Are you seriously going to crush us robot? Barlog: Hey, isn't that one of the Sentinels? It looks familiar! Vega: That's the COTA-91 version, which has stronger defense and can send his fist to your face. Barlog: His fist? Hah! Don't worry Vega, i'll just kick his robot ass! Hey come down here pile of scrap, im gonna beat out of yah! Playable Characters Hangar *Sentinel #42 Main Reactor *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Cammy *Akuma *Venis *Marton *Chiara *Ken Masters *Guy *Ginzu the Ninja *Tron Bonne *Iron Man *Armor King *Reiji *Saya *Asuka Kazama *Lili *Jin Kazama *Akira Yuki *Ishtar *Strider Hiryu *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Krusty the Clown *William Dunbar Joining the Party *Rose (After 4 clones are defeated) *KOS-MOS *T-elos *Alisa Boskonovitch *Tekkaman (After all clone enemies are defeated) *Tekkaman Blade (After all clone enemies are defeated) Enemies Hangar *Vega - 1400 HP *Barlog - 1100 HP Main Reactor *3 Nang Poohs - 800 HP *4 Brendas - 760 HP *Vega - 2600 HP *Barlog - 2400 HP *Brainwashed Mr. Burns - 2600 HP (Last time) *3 Juli Clones - 1400 HP *Juli - 3000 HP (After 3 clones of Juli are defeated) *3 Juni Clones - 1400 HP *Juni - 3000 HP (After 3 clones of Juni are defeated) *Tron Bonne Clone - 2200 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Rosa Anarchy Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Saya Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Cammy Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Tong Pooh Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Solo Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Valkyrie Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Venom Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Bruce Shader Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *William Dunbar Clone - 2100 HP (After 4 clones are defeated) *Juri Han - 3400 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *3 Katanas - 2700 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *2 Byakuya Xs - 3500 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Dokugozu - 5100 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Seth - 4500 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *KOS-MOS - 3700 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (last time) *T-elos - 3200 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (last time) *Alisa Boskonovitch (last time) - 3100 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (last time) *The Baron - 3700 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Shadow Labrys - 3800 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Valter - 3600 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *2 V-Guards Plus - 1100 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Pale Bayleaf - 2950 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (First time) *Blastmon - 2650 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Axle the Red - 2470 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Vegus - 4100 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) *Evil Ryu - 3500 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (He goes back to Ryu after being defeated) *M. Bison - 13000 HP (After all clone Enemies are defeated) (First and last time) Mentioned *Portalstone Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters